


it cut me sharp hearing you'd gone away (but everything goes away)

by thefigureinthecorner



Series: tbs bad things happen bingo [1]
Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefigureinthecorner/pseuds/thefigureinthecorner
Summary: “There’s been a change in plans,” Wadsworth explains, tone as icy and unflappable as ever. “Something went wrong in an experiment with another atypical and it would be unwise for us to release him now.”--prompt: "You said you would let them go."title is from Always Gold by Radical Face





	it cut me sharp hearing you'd gone away (but everything goes away)

"_You__ said you would let him go.” _

Joan’s chest is heaving with the effort of holding back angry tears. She will _ not _ cry, not here, not now, not when she needs to be taken seriously. Mark was supposed to be in _ her care _ now, not rotting away in the AM’s sub-basement, but he’s _ not. _He’s not, and he won’t be, and they won’t let her take him, because--

“There’s been a change in plans,” Wadsworth explains, tone as icy and unflappable as ever. “Something went wrong in an experiment with another atypical and it would be unwise for us to release him now.”

“What do you mean, something _ went wrong?” _

Wadsworth sighs, realizing she’s going to get nowhere without explaining further. “He was on a trip with a mental time traveler and the experimental drug we were trying interacted badly with her. She died, and Mark’s mind got stuck in the past. But I _ assure _you that we are trying our best to get him back and he’s being taken care of--”

"No. _No--"_

Wadsworth ignores her and barrels on. “--And you will receive periodic updates on his condition. Security will escort you out to the front gate. I’ll call you with more details later this week.”

She gestures for the two security officers standing by the door to lead her out and that’s that.

Joan can’t even bring herself to fight back against the officers when she’s grabbed on either side and pulled out of the director’s office. She feels cold and numb all over and all she has the energy to do is stumble along with them.

She’d been _ so close, _ so close to having her brother back, to being able to hug him and eat obscenely greasy Chinese takeout with him and make hot chocolate with him and belt out off-key renditions of musicals in her living room with him and just have him _ back. _

But that’s not going to happen.

She lost him.

Again.


End file.
